La folie douce de Mû
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Mû ne se sent plus à sa place, il se demande d'où lui vient ses étranges visions dont il est témoin… Il ne prend plus plaisir à tuer comme avant. Que lui arrive-t-il ? OS spécial anniversaire. Happy birthday Mû.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cet OS spécial fait écho à celui de Lounacat pour le jour de l'anniversaire de Minos. Et bien moi quand elle m'a parlé de son projet j'ai eu envie de me mettre de l'autre côté… Et si Mû se retrouvait projeté dans la peau d'un autre…

J'en profite de le publier pour le jour de l'anniversaire du Bélier, décidément ce mois est bien chargé. Promis après j'arrête.

On peut dire que c'est une fic à résonnance, je ne sais comment la définir. C'est une suite sans l'être à celle de Louna.

Rating : K+

Guest star : Mû

Genre : Supernatural / Hurt / Comfort

Bonne lecture, et bon anniversaire Mû :)

* * *

OoOoO

**La folie douce de Mû**

OoOoO

* * *

Une journée commença parmi tant d'autre pour Mû. Il se leva ce matin là et se prépara comme tous les autres matins. Devant son miroir il se regarda, encore un coup de brosse et il fut prêt. Prêt à affronter une de ces interminables journées parsemées de devoirs et de travail. Honneur, labeur et dévotion étaient ses leitmotivs.

Il s'habilla puis sortit de ses appartements. En arpentant les dédales de pierres grises il soupira à chaque pas. Pourquoi sa tâche lui paraissait si lourde aujourd'hui ? C'est comme si tout le poids du monde s'abattait sur ses épaules. En chemin quelques spectres le rencontrèrent en courbant l'échine. Mû continua sa route s'en leur prêter la moindre attention. Son air dédaigneux faisait sa réputation, bonne ou mauvaise il s'en fichait.

Il entra d'un pas sûr dans la salle d'audience de son tribunal. Rune se pencha pour le saluer.

-« Bonjour messire Mû du Griffon. Nous avons les âmes du seigneur Eaque à juger en plus aujourd'hui »

-« Allons bon ! En quel honneur je te prie ? »

Les yeux silicates lancèrent des étincelles meurtrières sur le pauvre Balrog qui s'expliqua tant bien que mal.

-« C'est qu'il est souffrant, il s'est fait porter pâle. Il dort dans ses appartements privés »

-« J'irai le trouver tout à l'heure pour le ramener dans son tribunal. Nous avons déjà beaucoup de travail, il est hors de question de prendre ses corvées en plus. Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles absurdités en quatre milles ans ! »

Mû se dirigea droit et majestueux dans sa toge de juge au dessus de son pupitre, tout en haut des marches. Sa distinction et sa silhouette élancée contrastaient avec sa puissance surhumaine. Il détenait l'apanage des techniques de combats les plus cruelles. Sa réputation de juge sadique le précédait, et tranchait avec son apparence fine et gracieuse.

Il tournait les pages de son registre comme une plume sur laquelle on souffle pour la voir s'envoler dans les airs. Mû était magnifique. Magnifiquement sordide.

* * *

La matinée s'achevait et Mû annonça à son procureur qu'il prenait une pause pour aller chercher l'insolent dormeur qui lui laissait tout le travail. Il quitta la salle pour se diriger vers Antinora, le palais de son ami-demi-frère Eaque.

A son arrivée les servantes et domestiques s'éclipsèrent sans faire de bruit, car tous tremblaient devant Mû deuxième juge des Enfers. En marchant ses cheveux se balançaient au gré de ses déhanchements, un petit parfum frais flottait dans l'air. Ce qui demeurait en soit une énigme pour pas mal de monde… Comment dans ce lieu étouffant et suffoquant aux effluves de souffre, une odeur aussi agréable pouvait exister ?

Il pénétra dans la chambre pour découvrir Eaque vautré sous ses couvertures vraisemblablement nu comme un vers entrain de manger quelques douceurs. Ce dernier tourna de côté pour regarder son visiteur.

-« Mû, que me vaut ta visite de si bon matin ? »

-« Tu te moques du monde ou seulement de moi Eaque ? »

-« De tout le monde rassure-toi »

-« Pour commencer il n'est pas bonne heure, je te rappelle que la matinée s'achève, donc il doit être aux alentours de midi. De plus tu nous as fait faux bon en prétextant être malade. Et je te retrouve entrain de sommeiller bien tranquillement, pendant que _moi_ j'ai effectué _ta _charge de travail… Je suis venu pour te ramener à ton poste. Tu vas me suivre »

-« Oh Mû laisse-moi encore quelques minutes s'il te plait »

-« Pas la peine de discuter avec moi, tu le sais bien. J'ai toujours gain de cause »

Eaque enleva ses draps d'un geste leste pour laisser apparaître son corps dénudé.

-« Viens me rejoindre et je concèderai à te suivre où tu voudras… »

-« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre d'enfantillage »

Le troisième juge se pencha vivement pour attraper Mû par le bras et le bascula sur lui. Ce dernier tomba de tout son poids sur le torse nu d'Eaque. Nu de la tête aux pieds. Il caressa doucereusement la chevelure lilas et plongea son regard dans les pierres péridots.

-« Allez, ne te fais pas prier mon frère… Tu sais que moi aussi j'ai toujours gain de cause en ce qui concerne certaines choses… »

-« Et… Tu désires quel genre de chose dis-moi ? »

Du bout des doigts le brun caressa le torse de son demi-frère et lui murmura d'une voix suave :

-« Ta petite chose à toi… »

-« Petite, petite, tu me vexes ! »

-« Hum… Mû se vexerait-il ? Impensable ! Donne-la moi et je te laisserais t'en aller, je rattraperais même mon retard si cela peut te faire plaisir »

Les yeux du Griffon pétillèrent, puis il se mit à califourchon sur Eaque et se baissa pour capturer ses lèvres charnues. Il le couvrait de tout son corps.

-« Alors pendant notre petite affaire, je te prierais de me laisser le loisir de t'asservir à tous mes caprices… »

-« Mon corps sera ton temple, fais-en ce que tu voudras »

Il ne fallut pas lui répéter une deuxième fois. Mû s'abandonna aux délices du vice dans les bras du Garuda.

Une fois terminé, Mû regagna ses appartements privés pour se changer. Son affaire avec Eaque le laissa moite et transpirant, chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Il se rafraichit avant d'aller vérifier l'état de ses troupes. Cette après-midi il devait inspecter et superviser l'entrainement de ses soldats. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, il examinait absolument tout dans les moindres détails. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux se tenir à carreau et se donner à fond durant l'entrainement, sinon Mû le verrait en sanctionnerait les tire-au-flanc.

En chemin il croisa Rhadamanthe qui lui fit un signe de tête, ce dernier était accompagné de son bras droit qui ne le quittait que très rarement. Tout en marchant, Mû sentit une onde de choc le traverser. Il se dit que sa place n'était pas ici. Mais où ? Ce sentiment d'être un intrus se manifesta quand il arriva devant ses troupes. Ses soldats rangés en rang attendaient la revue. Des spectres nouvellement arrivés ou réveillés pour la plus part tremblaient de peur à la vue du terrible Mû. Pas un bruit ne sortait des rangs.

Le juge scruta le moindre détail, sur chaque soldat et sur chaque surplis. Ils devaient rutiler et être bien entretenus. Pas d'éraflure, ni de salissure. En bout de rangée Rune se courba avec déférence pour marquer son attachement à son commandant. Attitude mielleuse qui agaça Mû. D'habitude cette marque de sollicitude le ravissait au contraire, il aimait constater que ses spectres lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil et qu'ils l'honoraient de milles courbettes. Cela avait le don de lui donner des ailes. Se sentir craint et respecté exaltait sa vanité. Mais ce jour pas le moins du monde. Mû s'ennuyait. Il abrégea cette inspection, au moment de partir un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Puis des ricanements. L'étoile céleste de la Noblesse se retourna pour constater qu'un de ses trouffions se trouvait vautré à terre. A côté deux autres individus se gaussaient sans discrétion. Aussitôt tous retinrent leurs souffles attendant le pire… En tant normal Mû aurait puni sans une réprimande, sans un mot l'impertinent ou le maladroit spectre qui troublait l'ordre. Apparemment ce que recherchait les deux autres… Mais cette fois-ci il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de regarder tour à tour les deux parties puis de tourner les talons pour s'en aller. A la grande surprise générale, aucune correction ne fut donnée sur le malheureux souffre-douleur. Et tous se questionnèrent de l'attitude trop indulgente du Griffon lavande.

* * *

Tous savaient qu'il se préparait une nouvelle bataille sur la terre des hommes. Athéna partait en croisade contre le royaume d'Asgard pour une sombre raison. Peu importe, Hadès n'en avait cure et les juges également. Ce qui d'habitude aurait été accueilli comme une bonne nouvelle pour le Griffon maléfique n'en fut rien. L'idée réjouissante de recevoir de nouvelles âmes à torturer l'enchantait d'habitude, surtout quand les futurs damnés possédaient le rang de guerriers divins ou de chevaliers. Cela décuplait son plaisir. Etrangement là non. Mû trouvait même cette idée déplaisante. Pourquoi diantre changeait-il d'avis ? Sa nature sadique le quitterait-il ?

Il prépara les dossiers méticuleusement mais sans en prendre du plaisir. Au contraire, il s'impatientait de rester dans cette immense salle froide et grise. Les flatteries et les compliments de ses subordonnés l'irritaient, le climat étouffant de l'hypocrisie qui régnait dans cette prison l'insupportait. Exaspéré il termina son travail pour partir prestement.

Rune s'interrogea, pourquoi son supérieur si machiavel ne trouvait plus d'enthousiasme à l'idée de tourmenter des âmes valeureuses ? Il s'entretenait avec Byaku.

-« Tu ne trouves pas que messire Mû est bizarre en ce moment ? ». Questionna Rune.

-« Non pas plus que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à ce genre de réflexion ? »

-« Il n'a pas montré une once d'empressement en sachant qu'incessamment sous peu, il y aurait des âmes vaillantes à juger. Et surement à malmener. Je le vois, en tant normal un petit rictus perfide se hisse sur ses lèvres mais là rien. Il fait même préparer à l'avance quelques salles de tortures, en bas dans les cachots. Mais là… Et aussi, il aiguise lui-même les tisons et teste les fouets quelques jours avant… Rien je te dis, il ne fait rien »

-« Il est peut être fatigué, avec toutes ces guerres il faut avouer que nous avons eus du travail par-dessus la tête. Pas de quoi s'alarmer. Tu t'en fais trop pour notre seigneur »

-« Non je ne pense pas. Regarde à l'inspection, il n'a pas sourcillé un cil. Ce pataud aurait dû subir les foudres de Mû mais il n'a pas bougé ! Il s'est contenté de rebrousser chemin, comme si tout ceci l'ennuyait. Il n'aurait pas perdu une occasion de se distraire et d'humilier ce spectre devant le reste de ses troupes. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens »

Rune porta son regard au loin sur la porte menant hors du tribunal. L'humeur étrange de Mû se répercutait sur ses spectres, notamment sur son bras droit qui le connaissait bien.

* * *

Imperceptiblement quelque chose manquait au juge, mais quoi ça il ne pouvait le dire… Il se retournait presque à chaque enjambée pour vérifier qu'on ne le suivait pas. Comme s'il s'attendait à être accompagné en permanence de quelqu'un ou quelconque animal… Pourtant Mû du Griffon n'aimait pas la compagnie de ses semblables, il ne la recherchait pas. Mais non, quelque chose clochait. Il se sentait de plus en plus seul ou en manque… En manque d'une présence. Décidément cette journée tournait à l'invraisemblable ! Pensa-t-il.

De retour dans son palais en début de soirée il vit arriver tout penaud un de ses domestiques accompagné d'Apiōn son majordome qui le tenait fermement par le bras. A son arrivée les deux hommes baissèrent la tête et le plus haut gradé prit la parole :

-« Veuillez m'excuser sir Mû de vous importuner mais ce pauvre fou a enfreint les règles de votre palais… J'ai trouvé judicieux de ne pas vous le cacher. Je m'en remets à votre jugement »

Les serviteurs attendaient que leur maître prenne la parole dans une posture de soumission.

-« Et qu'a-t-il donc fait d'aussi grave ? »

-« Il a volé du pain et des fruits dans vos cuisines pour son propre compte. Ce n'est qu'un vaurien »

Les deux hommes appréhendaient la sentence à venir. Le juge répliqua :

-« Je vois… Reconduit-le dans sa chambre, j'aviserai demain à tête reposée »

Apiōn releva la tête stupéfait. Etonnement leur seigneur n'employa pas de menaces, ni de sanctions. L'énergumène s'en tirait formidablement bien. Peut être que le juge était bien luné, mais même… Jamais il ne se montrait magnanime envers personne. Pourquoi ce scélérat bénéficiait-il d'un traitement de faveur ? Il s'exécuta et emmena le voleur hors d'ici.

La noble étoile alla se servir en cuisine pour apaiser la faim qui le tenaillait. Il chercha quelconque morceau de pain, de fromage et de raisin puis s'installa pour manger. Il avait loupé le repas du midi pour sa petite pause coquine, normal qu'il ait faim ce soir. Tout en grignotant son encas un éclair frappa son esprit. Depuis quand laissait-il des voleurs s'en tirer comme cela ? Depuis quand dans _sa_ maison, régnait la loi du laxisme ? Irrité d'avoir été trop permissif il rappela son majordome.

-« Amène-moi ce vermisseau tout de suite ! Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on bafoue les règles de ma maison ! Personne ne se permet une telle impudence »

-« Bien seigneur »

Apiōn fut soulagé, enfin son maître revenait à la raison. Dans son cas cela signifiait « revenir à la déraison ».

Le pauvre domestique fut jeté aux pieds de Mû qui le toisait avec hargne et dégout. Son visage prenait des allures sordides, ses traits s'étirèrent en un faciès démoniaque, ses yeux se dilatèrent comme envahis par la folie.

-« Courbe-toi. Plus. Rampe devant ton seigneur »

Le serviteur se coucha devant Mû sans le regarder dans les yeux. Le juge posa son pied sur son dos et commença de jouer en malaxant le corps avec sa botte. Puis il appuya sur la joue en écrasant sa tête au sol. Il intensifiait la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa victime.

« Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me trahir… Me voler dans ma propre demeure c'est inadmissible. Tu ne recommenceras pas de sitôt je peux te le certifier »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis lança ses fils de marionnettiste qui s'enroulèrent sur tout le corps de l'homme au sol. Chaque membre de sa victime était relié à un fil invisible. Invisible mais bien concret, ces vecteurs pouvaient trancher, découper et tordre toute matière terrestre. Y compris la chair comme l'acier. Selon le bon vouloir de Mû, il s'en servait à son gré contre ses adversaires qui ne faisaient pas un pli contre lui. Déjà le domestique se tordait sous la douleur en criant. Les cris attisèrent les penchants malfaisants du Griffon, ces hurlements résonnaient comme un délice à ses oreilles. Il ne manquait plus que le bruit creux des os qui se rompent et là tout serait parfait.

Mû releva son menton, son visage d'ange cachait sa vraie nature de fou dangereux. Il se mordit la lèvre en appréciant le spectacle et en savourant la sensation de domination qui grouillait le long de ses doigts pour se répandre jusque sous la pulpe. Des fourmis courraient sur ses terminaisons nerveuses. D'une impulsion gracile il leva un doigt. Puis deux. Il s'amusait à les bouger un à un comme s'il jouait du piano. Les fils se tendirent un peu plus. Cette fois-ci il décida qu'ils trancheraient. Donc sous sa poigne il cisailla la peau. Des longues plaies fines mais profondes déchiraient les chair du serviteur, les fils s'enfonçaient et coupaient les muscles, tendons. Des cris abominables s'élevaient des appartements de Toléméa.

Rhadamanthe plus haut les entendit. Il n'en fut pas surpris car c'est souvent que son frère s'amusait de la sorte. Il soupira en continuant la lecture de son ouvrage en espérant que Mû ne trouble pas la paix de cette soirée trop longtemps.

Chez Mû le petit jeu perdurait. Il désira entendre le doux bruit des os qui craquent, il changea son angle d'attaque et incita ses fils à enrober les bras du domestique et subitement il ferma son poing, ce qui eut pour effet de briser les jointures de l'humérus ainsi que les os des coudes. Il porta son attention sur les mains, les phalanges se tordirent dans une position contre-nature, les métacarpes craquèrent également. Les bras désarticulés tombaient mollement le long du corps du valet qui se tenait à genoux. Les spasmes lui soulevaient le thorax mais Mû descendit plus bas en s'intéressant aux jambes… Cette petite séance dura fort longtemps. Evanoui, l'homme restait étendu au sol abandonné à son triste sort par son maître.

* * *

Mû se déshabilla en gagnant sa salle d'eau. La toge tomba au sol dans un froissement de tissu, puis il remplit sa baignoire d'eau chaude. Il s'immergea dans son bain pour se relaxer. Cette journée devenait de plus en plus bizarre, des réflexions inhabituelles embrouillaient son cerveau. Il perdait le gout du sang, le gout du meurtre, le gout de la souffrance… C'est comme s'il devenait morne, mort de l'intérieur. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ce soldat malmené par ses collègues, puis sur ce pauvre domestique affamé. Il le punit mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude… Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas de l'aversion pour eux ? Pire. Il compatissait ! Mû honorable juge des Enfers, étoile de la perversité par excellence éprouvait de la compassion ! Abominable. Il se laissa couler au fond du bain puis retint sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes il remonta et remit en place les mèches de ses cheveux trempés qui se collaient sur son visage.

Il distingua une silhouette devant lui, à l'entrée de sa salle de bain. Une jeune recrue se postait devant lui essayant de se donner une contenance. Mû détailla cet homme. Il devait être jeune, il dut mourir dans des circonstances dramatiques pour arriver au service de sa majesté aussi jeune. Il était fort plaisant à regarder à vrai dire. Sa stature était normale, son corps bien fait – sa toge minimaliste laissait apercevoir les muscles saillants de son torse et de ses bras. Ses boucles châtaines ondulaient jusque sur sa nuque, ce qui lui donnait un air espiègle de petit homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Ses grands yeux expressifs bleu glacier lui attribuaient un charme supplémentaire. L'innocence flottait dans ses iris.

Mû questionna :

-« Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici dans mes appartements privés ? »

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla en baissant la tête.

-« Je m'appelle Nikoklís seigneur… Je suis le nouveau spectre du Ladon, c'est le seigneur Eaque qui m'envois pour… Pour… »

-« N'aie pas peur, parle »

-« Pour vous divertir… Il a pensé que je serais de bonne compagnie pour vous ce soir »

Mû s'aspergea d'eau pour reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Cela ne l'étonna guerre. Eaque détenait toujours l'art de se « divertir » et d'en faire profiter ses frères. Il ajouta :

-« Je suppose que tu es passé dans les appartements privés de ce cher Eaque avant de venir ? »

-« Oui seigneur Mû »

-« Et je suppose aussi que tu as perdu ta candeur auprès de lui ? »

Nikoklís rougit instantanément.

-« Oui »

Au lieu de s'en amuser, Mû se sentit désolé pour ce jeune spectre. Perdre sa virginité dans ces conditions n'était pas des plus plaisantes. Heureusement pour lui il aurait pu passer par Caïna, ce qui était bien pire que tout… Tous connaissaient la rudesse de Rhadamanthe pour déflorer les jouvenceaux. Le juge tendit sa main en faisant signe au spectre de s'approcher. Ce qu'il fit, mais s'agenouilla encore une fois près de Mû.

Nikoklís plongea son bras dans l'eau en commençant de prodiguer des caresses intimes au juge. Mû ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire pour savourer cet instant.

-« Le seigneur Eaque m'a montré comment vous procurer du plaisir »

Rien. Mû ne ressentait rien. Pas même l'esquisse d'une petite jouissance naissante. Pourtant il adorait avilir les plus candides âmes se présentant dans son boudoir. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, cela l'irrita. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le jeune homme s'affairer à lui donner du bon temps, mais il eut de la peine pour lui. Il attrapa le bras du brun pour le stopper dans son ouvrage. Planta ses yeux pers sur son subordonné et lança sèchement :

-« Arrête ça »

-« Pourquoi ? Je m'y prends mal seigneur Mû ? Je suis désolé… Je vais m'appliquer, mais s'il vous plait ne me punissez pas. Et ne le dites pas à messire Eaque… »

-« Non je ne dirais rien. Tu peux partir, je te libère de tes obligations pour ce soir. Va t'en »

-« Vous êtes certain ? »

-« Oui, va »

Nikoklís ne se fit pas prier, il partit immédiatement.

* * *

Mû sortit de son bain, dans le miroir il se contempla. Rien d'aspect extérieur avait changé pourtant il n'aspirait plus aux mêmes choses qu'en tant normal. Depuis qu'il c'était levé le matin, sa vision des choses différait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Au lieu de s'amuser avec ce bel adonis, il le renvoya laissant passer sa chance de se distraire pour la nuit. D'ailleurs il constata que cela ne le dérangeait même pas. Tout ce qu'il aimait en tant normal ne trouvait plus grâce à ses yeux. Et voilà qu'il prenait en empathie des sous-fifres sans importance.

Il se cala confortablement dans un de ses fauteuils pour lire un peu avant de s'endormir. Il appréciait le calme d'avant coucher, le crépitement du feu baignait sa chambre d'une douce lueur orangée, intimiste. L'odeur du bois brûlé l'apaisait. Machinalement il levait la tête toutes les dix minutes pour faire un tour d'horizon de la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à voir débouler un intrus pour venir envahir son espace vitale. Encore une fois, cette sensation familière de ne pas être seul refaisait surface… Qui cherchait-il comme cela du regard ? Cela devenait déplaisant à la longue. Cette oppression constante.

Un flash s'introduit dans sa tête. Il vit en une fraction de seconde une mini tornade rousse courir vers lui. Un petit garçon plein de vie apparemment heureux de le voir. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour évacuer cette illusion puis reprit sa lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes il crut entendre des sons. Mais ces sons ne provenaient pas de l'extérieur mais de l'intérieur de son crâne. Une voix aigue résonnait dedans. Il se concentra pour en appréhender les paroles. Il voyait nettement un petit garçon aux cheveux hirsutes courir vers lui les bras tendus en criant :

« Maître Mû ! Maître Mû ! Je suis si content de vous retrouver ! »

Maître Mû… Tiens, quelle drôlerie ! Maître de quoi et surtout de qui ?

Puis d'un coup une autre vision prit part dans son esprit. Il se trouvait parmi les ruines antiques sous un soleil de plombs. Un homme grand et imposant à la longue chevelure bleu lui parlait. Qui donc était-ce cet individu ? Certainement pas un spectre, il n'en connaissait pas de pareils.

Subitement des souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui. Il se vit petit, les cheveux courts entrain de lire ou d'étudier dans une immense bibliothèque. A ses côtés un autre petit garçon sérieux à la chevelure de jade lisait dans le silence absolu. Son apparence rigide le tenait éloigné, il était impressionné. Ce souvenir semblait réel… L'avait-il vécu ? Dans sa vision un homme élancé entra dans la salle d'étude en souriant. Il possédait une chevelure anis qui dévalait son dos. Lui aussi portait sur son front deux points de vie tout comme lui.

Mû se les toucha puis prononça dans un murmure :

-« Shion »

Qui était-ce ? Contrarié et fatigué par toutes ces divagations il ferma son livre pour aller se coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil allait remettre toutes ces interrogations en place. Ce n'était que passager, demain tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il redeviendrait intransigeant et cruel, il retrouverait du plaisir à faire mal et surtout il cessera de se poser milles questions en se disant qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici.

Il éteignit la lumière et s'endormit assez rapidement.

Le lendemain matin rien de changea. Il était tenaillé entre plusieurs sentiments comme la veille. Parfois un agacement roulait dans son ventre et le mettait dans une colère sourde que tous évitaient soigneusement. Il avait envie de massacrer tous ceux qui se trouvaient à portée de main. Et quelques fois une empathie ignoble murmurait dans son crâne de faire preuve de plus de clémence envers les individus qui peuplaient les Enfers ou la Terre. Mû croyait devenir fou.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de duel intérieur il laissa son travail en plan en passant le relais à Rune son second. Le juge alla voir Rhadamanthe meilleur conseillé pour avoir un éclaircissement. Il interrompit ses propres jugements pour l'emmener dans une salle isolée et discuter en toute liberté.

Rhadamanthe examinait son frère d'un air songeur.

-« Alors tu en penses quoi toi ? ». Demanda Mû exaspéré.

-« A vrai dire je ne sais quoi te dire… Tout ça me semble bien curieux… Qui est cet espèce de gosse que tu vois et entend parler ? »

-« Non, pas parler. Hurler serait plus précis. Je ne sais pas je te dis ! J'ai l'impression que ce gamin me suit sans arrêt, qu'il marche sur mes traces. Il me manque quelque chose. C'est invraisemblable mais c'est la réalité… Et puis… Je n'éprouve plus du plaisir à provoquer de la douleur comme avant. Et c'est bien cela le plus terrible dans l'histoire… Mû du Griffon n'a pas le droit de s'affaiblir ! Et chose que je ne t'ai pas dite… »

-« Quoi ? De ta part je crois que j'aurai tout entendu… »

-« Ne te moques pas Rhadamanthe… Oui la chose que je ne t'ai pas dite, c'est que cette nuit j'ai rêvé que je portais une de ces satanés armures d'or ! Les armures des chevaliers de la déesse Athéna ! Quelle horreur ! Tu imagines le blasphème Rhadamanthe !? »

-« Ah oui je suis d'accord ! Là c'est grave. Tu peux me dire laquelle tu portais exactement ? »

-« Je ne sais plus bien… Attends laisse-moi réfléchir… Euh… »

-« C'était celle des poissons ? »

-« Non ! Attends je te dis… »

-« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire d'attendre que la mémoire te revienne ! J'ai des jugements je te signale. Les âmes n'attendent pas elles ! »

-« Minute ça vient…. Oui attends… Je vois des cornes… Il me semble que je portais l'armure du Bélier parce que celle du Capricorne n'est pas faite pareille il me semble… Je n'en suis plus sûr… »

-« Bon et bien pour savoir laquelle tu portais exactement, il te suffit d'aller à la bibliothèque de la Giudecca pour rechercher à qui elle appartient. Là bas est consigné tout ce qui concerne les dieux de l'Olympe ainsi que leur chevalerie… Je suis certain qu'il y a des ouvrages qui relatent les us et coutumes des chevaliers d'Athéna… Va voir et tu me tiendras au courant »

-« Oui c'est une idée… Comme ça j'en aurai le cœur net. Je me rends de ce pas à la bibliothèque. Merci. Oh, s'il te plait, préviens Rune que j'en aurai pour le reste de la journée »

-« Oui pas de problème mais Mû… Reviens vite à la raison et laisse tes rêves bizarres de côté. Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire… »

-« Bien, bien. Ecoute, j'y vais et je réglerais cette affaire mystérieuse… »

Mû se dirigea de ce pas dans la grande bibliothèque du seigneur Hadès pour effectuer ses recherches.

* * *

Un bruit le tira de son sommeil en sursaut. La bouche pâteuse et les membres courbaturés, Mû se réveilla les yeux collés. Il dormit bien trop longtemps pour être vaseux comme cela. Il ne sentait plus son dos, il avait horriblement mal. Il s'étira de tout son long comme les chats pour mieux s'éveiller. Un bâillement s'échappa de sa bouche. Combien de temps dormit-il ?

Machinalement il regarda autour de lui. Il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Mû s'était assoupi assis sur une chaise. Un décor tout autre prit place autour de lui. Il siégeait à une table dans une immense bibliothèque, devant lui des dizaines de livres ouverts reposaient sur le bois. Mû se gratta la tête. Deux secondes. Où se trouvait-il ?

Il lut quelques lignes de ci, de là et examina les images dessinées sur les pages. Les mots se relièrent devant ses yeux et ainsi que dans son esprit.

« _juges des Enfers_ » « _commandants de l'armée d'Hadès_ » « _Giudecca_ »

Son attention se porta sur une reliure devant lui, une armure d'un oiseau mythique y était représentée avec une légende en bas.

_« Minos du Griffon, deuxième juge des Enfers_ »

Il se souvint de ce totem… Son surplis qu'il portait ! Mais bien sûr ! Que signifiait toute cette mascarade ?

Milo entra avec fracas puis héla de sa voix puissante :

-« Eh Mû ! C'est là que tu te planquais ! On t'a cherché toute la nuit ! Kiki s'inquiétait pour toi, il a cru que tu étais reparti à Jamir sans lui… Ne nous fais plus des frayeurs pareilles… »

Tout se bouscula dans la tête de Mû. Bien sûr ! Hier il s'était réfugié dans la grande bibliothèque du treizième temple pour effectuer des recherches sur Hadès et sur son armée. Il tomba sur une page qui l'intrigua fortement. Elle présentait un des commandants du dieu sombre, dans son surplis du Griffon. C'était donc ça… Il rêva toute la nuit alors.

Voyant que Mû ne répondait pas, Milo enchaina :

-« Ca va ? Tu devrais te reposer, tu as des cernes et une tête à faire peur ! Arrête tes recherches pour le moment va. Et puis va rassurer ton apprenti, parce qu'il me tape sur le système »

-« Oui je dois être surmené, je vais ralentir »

En rangeant les ouvrages Mû s'attarda quelques secondes sur cet étrange homme. Minos du Griffon. Qui pouvait bien se cacher sous les traits de cet aigle hybride ? Le rencontrerait-il un jour ? Il se promit de ralentir le rythme de ses recherches pour s'occuper plus de Kiki et pour s'accorder une ou deux journées de repos.

Pourtant il s'avoua que son rêve plus que curieux lui laissait une impression de réalité. Il l'a vécu intensément, comme si tous les évènements et les gens qu'il rencontra étaient réels… Il referma la lourde porte de la bibliothèque et laissa là les livres relatant les exploits d'un certain juge des Enfers.

**FIN**


End file.
